FYEO
FYEO is the ninth episode of Season 1 and the ninth episode of the series overall. Plot While Jake and Lindy are on their way to find out what happened to her sister, Tommy and Connor are on their way to discover The Flirtual Killer. Recap January 8th, 2013 In Hart Island, New York, two men bury numbered wooden coffins into the ground. One of the bodies in the boxes contains "Sara" tattooed on their left wrist. Present day Sophia walks with a plumber to the basement of IRL to resolve an awful smell. She waits a few feet away whilst the plumber enters the room wherein the smell lies, then runs out screaming soon after. Confused, Sophia walks into the room and finds the corpse of Oliver, Connor's ex-Flirtual suitor. Detective Catherine Shaw walks downstairs and adjusts a crooked picture frame at the end of the staircase. She offers Lindy some juice, while Lindy explains that she found her case file. Catherine knows this, however, as Tommy told her. Lindy demands to know what Catherine knows about Sara's abduction. Three years ago, several girls went missing in the Northeast, all around the same age as Sara. A van was spotted at a couple of the abduction sites, and Catherine thinks Sara was one of them. A total of six girls were found; one claimed there was a seventh girl imprisoned next to her whose name was Sara, but none of the others could corroborate it. Catherine didn't tell Lindy this before, because none of it was definitive, as the girl who talked about Sara is Catherine's niece, Mary Robertson, who was abducted whilst walking home from her summer job as a waitress and missing for nine months. Catherine made the case personal, using the entire power of the Cyber Crimes Unit to find her: she diverted funds, manpower, equipment—anything to discover even the slightest clue. She broke the law, and she didn't tell Lindy, because she needed her focused on finding the Flirtual Killer, and Catherine will do anything to catch the bad guy. Catherine gives Lindy Mary's contact information. At IRL, coroners remove Oliver's corpse. Looking for Sophia, Connor walks downstairs. Tommy approaches the two and relays to Connor that Oliver is dead, that the police think he has been dead since the IRL party and that they need him to come in for questioning. Catherine receives a phone call from Tommy, who explains that they found Oliver. The Hunter approaches Catherine from behind, steadying a knife and preparing to attack. Catherine grabs a pan and begins fighting him off. She removes his mask and kicks him in the groin, causing him to fall. She rushes downstairs to her garage and opens the garage door, but the killer presses the button to close it. He grabs her, and she fights him off again and rolls beneath the closing door, then runs out into the street to wave down an approaching vehicle. Tessa vomits in the bathroom at Lindy and Sophia's apartment. Sophia knocks on the door to check on her; Tessa says she's fine and takes some Aspirin. Tessa's hand is shaking. She walks out of the bathroom and claims to have a hangover, but Sophia questions this, stating that Tessa just arrived home. She feels of Tessa's forehead and finds her to be warm, but Tessa says she just needs sleep, then tries to change the subject. Sophia rejects the subject change, and Tessa goes to lay on the couch. While Tessa sleeps, Sophia takes Tessa's phone and begins browsing through Tessa's Flirtual suitors. Lindy finds Mary and shows her a picture of Sara. Mary explains that she and five other girls were found in some sort of basement in boxes, which she later found out to be dog kennels. Sara was in the kennel next to Mary's, and they could slip their hands in between the bars and hold onto one another. Lindy asks about the name on Mary's wrist, and she explains that they tattooed their names onto their wrists because they didn't want to be erased and wanted people to know who they were if they died. A man would come to them at night and give them pills to keep them quiet. When the girls were found, doctors said they were addicted to painkillers. Mary called for help regarding Sara, who she thought was dying; the man who came to check up on the problem grabbed her and, in the panic, left his keys. Mary escaped and ran away, not looking back because she was scared. Three days before Christmas, on December 22nd, she led the police back to the animal shelter, but the man was never found, and the police never found Sara. Mary says she thinks Sara saved her pills until she couldn't take it anymore, then apologizes for not being able to save her. Lindy thanks Mary for being the first person to give her any real information about Sara, but she can't accept that her sister is dead until she knows for sure. Lindy arrives home; Tessa is still asleep. Lindy asks about Connor, and Sophia asks Lindy where she's been. Sophia explains to Lindy that Tessa has been going out with all of Lindy's Flirtual matches and wearing her clothes, and that she has realized Tessa is obsessed with the person who is obsessed with Lindy. Sophia has Lindy put a tracker on Tessa's phone so she can always know where she is. Lindy receives a phone call from Tommy. At the hospital, Catherine lies on a bed and Tommy looks out the window. He greets Lindy when she arrives and relays what happened, showing her bloody evidence from the Hunter that says "I DID IT FOR YOU LINDY". Tommy promises her the police will find the killer, and Lindy demands it, then attempts to leave to do some personal things. Tommy tries to get her to stay, but she explains that she can't trust him anymore and that he and Catherine are at fault for it. Lindy walks with Jake and relays what she has found out about Sara. Lindy found a girl who was left at Queens Central Hospital two miles from the abduction site, who died soon after from an overdose of painkillers and was listed as "Jane Doe #3034". Jake asks Lindy how she got the information, and she says it was the killer. Jake says it might not be real, but Lindy explains that the Hunter revealed what Catherine was hiding all this time and that she needs to know who this girl was. Reports say she was buried on Hart Island; Jake has a connection with someone who does probono work on the island and says he'll give him a call. A man on a bicycle runs into Jake, who falls to the ground, and tells him to watch where he's going. At the station, Tommy is questioning Connor, who says there isn't much to say: they went on a couple dates, and then Oliver was found stranded at IRL. Tommy asks Connor how much he knows about the Babylon portal, and Connor says he knows enough to know it's the definition of human depravity and desperation. Tommy explains that their biggest lead is Babylon—wherein the Hunter bought Lindy—with its BitCoin wallet listed on a website belonging to a lawfirm in the Caymin Islands. Tommy passes Connor the laptop and has him read the list of clients, wherein Hamish Stone Publications lies. The police think Hamish is behind the Babylon portal. Tommy then explains that, if he can get into the servers, the police may be able to find the Hunter's real identity. Connor turns him down, claiming next Tommy will be saying Hamish is the killer. Tommy passes Oliver's autopsy report to Connor as a bribe; Connor relents and says that if anyone asks, he only helped for the story. In a library, Jake explains to Lindy that she has to petition the state to allow her to go to Hart Island—and even then, they won't let her near the graves. Jake confirms he has time to do this. Lindy sits at a table, and Jake leaves to request the burial records. He returns with the records, and they both begin looking through the files. Alas, Lindy finds Jane Doe #3034, but a photo is not attached; she blames the killer. Jake tells Lindy she has two options: she can petition the state to exume the body, or they can go tomorrow, the weekend, and risk being fined $800 just so she can collect at least one DNA sample. Lindy decides to do the latter; Jake kisses her. At work, Connor tells Hamish he has some information on the Flirtual killer. When Hamish allows Connor to write and run the piece from the office, he smirks and thanks him. At home, Sophia locks herself in the bathroom and looks through Tessa's things. She finds the Aspirin bottle, then looks up the pills. Sophia finds results for Exoproel, a perceptive anticonvulsant prescribed for Alzheimer's disease, complex partial Epilepsy, seizures, and bipolar disorder. Hamish leaves his office, and Connor tells Tommy they're on. Jake and Lindy arrive at a senior center where Bingo is being played and ask for Mick Ferguson. Lindy asks him about Hart Island. Mick draws a diagram and explains where Jane Doe #3034 would likely be found had she died 22nd December, 2013. Tommy arrives at Hamish Stone Publications after everyone but Connor has left. Sophia confronts Tessa about the pills. Tessa explains that she isn't bipolar—she's taking the pills for seizures. Sophia questions this, and Tessa says she has glioblastoma, a brain tumor. At first, she began getting splitting headaches, and then the doctors said they couldn't remove it—so she decided not to tell anyone. Tessa tells Sophia that if she wanted her to know, she would have told her; Tessa came to the States to have fun. Hamish returns to the office with dinner for Connor, just as Tommy is breaking into the server room. The door closes behind Tommy, and he is locked in. Jake's vehicle breaks down, so he and Lindy push it off the street until they reach Cranberry Grove, a bed and breakfast with no reservations required. Hamish isn't going to eat; he asks Connor why there's a police officer in his server room. Jake and Lindy start making out, pausing when Lindy touches Jake's rib. She unbuttons his shirt to see a purple and blue bruise, which he says is from the cyclist. Connor tells Hamish the police think he owns the Babylon portal, but Hamish explains that he curates it. He tells Connor to call Tommy, and Hamish takes the phone. Lindy applies ice to Jake's bruise. They start making out, and the ice falls to the floor. Tommy walks into Hamish's office and tells him the police know about Babylon. Hamish tells Tommy he found a clue that will lead him to the killer. Tommy executes Babylon, thus causing the site to expire, and Hamish hands over the clue, stating, "A deal's a deal," and tells both Connor and Tommy to leave. Sophia text messages Lindy, asking her to help find Tessa, then steps into the shower. The Hunter enters and opens the bathroom door, but Tessa arrives home and finds him. The Hunter breathes heavily, and Tessa gasps, then starts begging the Hunter to kill her. He holds the knife against her throat; Tessa thanks him, and he says she's welcome as he slashes her throat. Tessa falls to the floor and bleeds out. Lindy awakes at the bed and breakfast to find Jake gone. He walks into the room and says the mechanic just left and they can go. Lindy feels hungover, but they didn't even drink. Tommy and Connor arrive at the station, and they go into an office; Tommy inserts the flashdrive into the computer. They learn the Flirtual Killer got someone to kill Reiss for $10,000 and sold the bid on Babylon, thus allowing for the killer to be anywhere when Reiss was tied up and murdered—anywhere, such as at Lindy's birthday party. Jake and Lindy get on a boat to go to Hart Island. Tommy says Jake was in jail when Reiss was murdered and that that was his alibi. Connor questions how Jake Lindy could have been kidnapped and taken to a warehouse when Tommy arrested Jake at the party. Tommy zooms in on the data and says the timeline has to be wrong, because it doesn't add up; none of the guests were sure when they last saw her, save Sophia and Yeager, who were distracted with the fire in the bathroom around 10:20. Around 11pm, they arrested Jake, which is forty minutes. Tommy brainstorms what could have happened: Lindy's drugged, he takes her from the apartment, no one is paying attention while it takes Jake fourteen minutes to get her to his car and drive her to the warehouse, arriving around 10:45; Lindy witnesses someone kill Reiss, thinking it's the killer, while it takes Jake twelve minutes and he's back at the party before 11pm. Jake asks Lindy if she's okay; Lindy tries to call Sophia, but it won't go through. She aboards the boat. Detective Yeager is with Catherine at the hospital trying to figure out if she knows anything. He hands her a pen and a notepad, and she writes Jake's name. Jake starts driving the boat out to Hart Island, with Lindy in tow. Cast Quotes Trivia *Hamish does not keep his servers at Hamish Stone Publications. *Tessa has glioblastoma, a brain tumor, and takes Exoproel for it. Media Photos Soundtrack *Ritual — "The Fall" *SOHN — "The Chase" Videos Spoilers *The killer will be revealed in this episode. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes